Mi primera feliz navidad
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Nessie al fin obtiene su Feliz Navidad muy al estilo Cullen y Black :D espero y los disfruten :D


Mi primera feliz navidad

Nessie al fin obtiene su Feliz Navidad muy al estilo Cullen y Black :D

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

* * *

Hoy es un día muy especial, es mi primera feliz navidad; la pasada no fue nada feliz, con el estrés de que los Vulturis venían a matarme todo se arruino, en cierto aspecto.

La casa esta muy bien adornada, hay un árbol enorme, decorado con luces de colores, esferas de colores y muñequitos hechos por todos nosotros, incluso por Jake; hay guirnaldas por todas partes al igual que luces, todo un ambiente muy navideño; encima de la chimenea hay unos calcetines muy grandes, cada uno con nuestros nombres.

Estaba viendo "Tom y Jerry y la obra del cascanueces" cuando llego mi familia

– Mami, papi – dije en cuanto los vi y corrí hacia ellos, ambos me tomaron en brazos

- ¿Cómo estas princesa? – Me pregunto papá

– Muy bien… - El abuelo me miro y dijo – Algo quieres decirnos, ¿que es? – Los mire a todos, era verdad quería decirles algo

- ¿En si, es que consiste la navidad? – Todos se miraron, mi pregunta los había pillado por sorpresa

– Eh… Ya vuelvo – Dijo el tío Emmett y salió corriendo, mamá me miro y me tomo completamente en sus brazos, llevándome junto con ella al sofá, todos nos siguieron

– Bueno amor, la navidad consiste en una época donde todos están unidos, incluso los criminales de la prisión

– ¿Incluso los lobos y los vampiros? – Interrumpí

– Bueno en algunos casos, es la época en donde todos dan y reciben, puede ser amor o regalos, los humanos cocinan banquetes exquisitos he invitan gente a pasar esos días con ellos, e incluso viene Santa Claus

- ¿Quién es el? – Todos miraron a mami y a papi muy mal

– ¿Nunca le dijeron de Santa Claus? – Pregunto tía Alice

– Eh… no lo vi muy relevante – Respondió papá

– Edward, Renesmee aparenta ya siete años y piensa como tal, ¿porque diablos no le hablaste de Santa Claus? – Todo se quedo en silencio unos minutos, hasta que mamá prosiguió

– Bueno….., Santa Claus es un hombre que le da regalos a los niños buenos, el ve el comportamiento del niño todo un años y lo juzga – La mire con los ojos muy abiertos, ¡Eso era genial!

– Y si el niño se porto muy bien, se le deja una carta en el árbol o puede ser sin carta y te da regalos

- ¡Yo quiero conocer a Santa Claus! – Todos me miraron muy… ¿Asustados?

– Princesa, Santa Claus solo viene en la noche, ya que el niño o la niña se allá dormido – Me dijo papá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como a las diez de la noche estaba con mi tía Rose viendo la televisión, el tío Emmett aun no regresaba, escuche un ruido, proveniente de la chimenea

- ¿Qué fue eso tía Rose? – Le pregunte

– No lo se amor, ¡Edward! – Mi papa vino corriendo

– Tranquila, solo apaga la chimenea – Tía Rose lo miro con cara de ° ¿Qué demonios dices? ° Pero hizo caso, apago la chimenea y toda la familia vino a la sala, en eso el tío Emmett entro por la ventana

– Hola… ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto muy curioso, yo no apartaba la mirada de la chimenea, y de pronto… ¡Santa Claus bajo de allí!

– Ho, Ho, Ho, Feliz navidad – ¡SI!, al fin conocía a Santa Claus

- ¡Santa Claus! Mira mami, es el – Dije mientras lo señalaba – Si amor, es Santa Claus – Me acerque a Santa y le dije – Eres muy grande y un poquitín gordo

– Ho, Ho, Ho, es que me alimenta muy bien – Dijo con voz muy gruesa, me reí

– Te traje algo pequeña Nessie – Lo mire impresionada, el sabia mi nombre

– Santa, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

– Ho, Ho, Yo se el nombre de todo el mundo – Me tendió una caja y la agarre, luego otra y otra, en si me dio como ocho, a mis familia también les dios regalos, luego se fue por la puerta, dijo que ya que lo había visto y que no había nada que ocultar así que no importaba; después de eso abrimos los regalos y mamá me llevo a mi cuarto a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov. Tercera persona

Santa Claus se iba quitando su traje para dejar ver a un chico de dieciocho años muy guapo, dejando así un gran traje rojo, almohadas, que simulaban gordura y se quedo solo en un short desgastados y unos tenis.

Edward salió con Bella a toda prisa, intentando alcanzar a Santa Claus o mejor dicho, Jacob Black.

Cuando Bella y Edward lo alcanzaron le dijeron – Hey tú, el que era Santa, ven acá – El se acerco y les dijo – Admitan que soy un muy buen Santa

– Gracias – Dijo Edward

– No hay de que, con tal de verla feliz haría cualquier cosa – Bella lo miro detenidamente y dijo - ¿Cómo entraste a la chimenea? – Jacob se estremeció y dijo – Emmett me metió allí, fue horrible sentir el fuego debajo de mi, casi me quemo – Soltaron unas risas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nessie dormía muy feliz ya que sabia de la existencia de Santa Claus, sabia que el sabia su nombre y sabia que cada año le daría regalos, ella había pensado "Cada navidad le dejare algo de comer, así no tendrá el estomago vació"

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**SE que ya es tarde para esta historia pero... es que me encanto cuando la hice :D**

**espero que le allá gustado, espero sus comentarios :D**

**los quiero**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE)**


End file.
